Ama No Jaku
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: Deidara despierta en un lugar extraño. Necesita encontrar a sus demas amigos y a Sasori para salir de ahi. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde...*Horror*
1. Despertar

**(A/N)**

**LeSuperEditéDelDoom!~ Versión corregida y remasterizada (¿?) para todos ustedes, lectores constantes y pasantes erróneos. Gracias por el apoyo.**

Dedicado a R. Rigal, por ser un excelente amigo.

Primer historia de horror (O intento de eso :P)

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA.

**Parejas:** leve SasoDei.

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** Sangre, violencia, muertes, demencia, Gore. No apto para personas sensibles, y corres el riesgo de perder una que otra neurona en el proceso de lectura. No pago psicólogos.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1310

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

--

--  
--

**Ama-no-Jaku:****  
**("Espíritu Divino Malvado")  
_Una criatura parecida a un demonio. Es capaz de provocar los deseos más oscuros de una persona y así convencerlo de cometer malos hechos. E__l espíritu de la contradicción y perversidad._

--

--  
--

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo I:**_  
Prólogo—Un Despertar._

_Ojos pesados intentan abrirse, sin triunfar. _

_Su cuerpo, manchado de sangre y tierra, entumido está. _

_La batalla por movimiento estalla__. Un error fatal. _

_El éxito no lo encuentra. Se deja llevar por la oscuridad. _

_E__co de pasos se oye. Movimiento a un lado de él percibe. _

_Sus ojos se abren __paso lentamente. Un dolor en la espalda lo recibe._

_Sus ojos se cierran.__ Siente una mano en su frente. _

_D__ecir algo intenta, mas en vez de palabras un grito sale. _

_Un cuchillo en su esto__mago. El dolor es insoportable._

_Y entonces desaparece. Y en su cuello se vuelve a enterrar._

_Gritos__, ahogados en sangre, su boca emite._

_Y poco a poco todo se desvanece._

_Y lo despiden unos ojos rojos, y una sonrisa torcida,_

_Manchados de sangre. Con malicia…_

•--•--•

Sus parpados se separaron, sintió sus pestañas pegadas entre sí. Parpadeó sus adormilados ojos, y dos orbes azules se abrieron paso por entre la oscuridad. Una incómoda luz lo cegó completamente, un gruñido salió de su boca. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos por falta de movimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado acostado? Se levantó un poco, pero, cuando sintió un intenso dolor pasar por su espalda, abandonó el intento.

Con un suspiro, y poniendo sus cinco sentidos al máximo, intentó captar lo que había a su alrededor.

Vista…

No mucho. Un techo blanco, sucio y con goteras. Su pelo, desarreglado, cubría parcialmente su rostro. Eso, y el repentino dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino, le hizo imposible poder intentar ver más allá que el pedazo de techo que había sobre su cabeza y el foco, el cual lo había cegado al principio, que no dejaba de mecerse sobre él.

Olor…

Pesado. El aire estaba pesado y difícil de respirar. Tierra mojada. ¿Óxido? No lo podía identificar bien.

Oído…

Agua. Un constante, extremadamente molesto goteo. Era desesperante. Hacía a Deidara desear poder pararse e ir a detenerlo, si pudiera.

Tacto…

Tensó y apretó sus manos, luego relajándolas. Podía moverse, al menos. Sus manos estaban pegajosas. Estaba recostado en algún lugar.

Sabor…

Metálico. Ese característico y familiar sabor que envuelve la sangre. Se preguntó por qué.

Exhaló y levantó su mano hacia su frente, queriendo despejar esta de su pelo. Cuando su mano rozó su frente, sintió algo húmedo. Frunció el ceño y separó su mano a suficiente distancia. Su vista estaba borrosa, así que tardó un poco en enfocar. Cuando pudo ver, un sonido de sorpresa y miedo salió de su boca.

Sangre

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Era solo su imaginación. _Era solo su imaginación_. Tal vez, si ponía suficiente voluntad, desaparecería. Fue una sorpresa, de hecho, que eso funcionara, pues cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, su mano no estaba manchada ya de aquel líquido carmesí.

Suspiró de alivio, y se rió de sí mismo, al ver su paranoia.

Y entonces algo cambio en el ambiente. Frío y pesado. Sintió un peso en su espalda. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba observando. Se sentó rápidamente, ignorando por completo el dolor. Sus ojos bombardearon la habitación. El lugar a duras penas podía iluminarse con el foco que estaba sobre su cabeza, que se mecía y parpadeaba continuamente, advirtiendo silenciosamente que se iba a fundir.

Los ojos del rubio aún estaban pesados, y parpadeó varias veces.

-Despertaste.

Después de la sorpresa, algo recorrió su cuerpo. Una sensación refrescante y placentera para sus crispados nervios. Alivio.

Reconocía esa voz. Era la de Sasori. Al rubio siempre se le había hecho tan maravillosa su voz; tranquila, imponente, controlada. Ahora que la volvía a escuchar se había sentido tan bien—era refrescante. Dejó una sonrisa cansada apoderarse de sus labios.

Volteó su cara, esperando encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Buscó entre las sombras su cara. No la encontró. Confundido, volteó hacia el otro lado volviéndose a encontrar con oscuridad. No había rastro de Sasori. Frunció el entrecejo. Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, una fuerte esperanza de que no hubiera sido su propia mente jugando trucos crueles con él.

El nombre de Sasori nunca salió de sus labios. En cambio, un sonido—el mismo de un grito de miedo y sorpresa ahogado—salió de su boca al encontrar a Sasori prácticamente encima de él. ¿De dónde había salido? Era imposible que el rubio hubiera pasado por alto su presencia. Y cómo había llegado a estar así de cerca de él, también le era un misterio.

Había algo extraño…

-¿Qué sucede, Dei? Pareces asustado…- dijo en un susurro, Sasori. No hubo necesidad de levantar la voz, pues sus caras estaban a solo centímetros aparte. Deidara podía sentir su aliento en su mejilla. El rubio contemplaba con horror el rostro de _Sasori._

Pero él no lo era. No _su _Sasori. Este tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, una que lo hacía estremecerse. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal. La pasiva mirada que ocupaba antes la joven cara de Sasori estaba rota. Puede que tuviera su mismo rostro, pero no era Sasori. Y tenían un brillo rojizo. A Deidara se le heló la sangre y un escalofrío paso por su cuerpo.

La cercanía lo molestaba, y encontró haciéndose más atrás, y atrás, queriéndose alejar de esta persona. Pero mientras más retrocedía, Sasori más lo acorralaba con la pared.

-¿D-danna…? -lo llamó y no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hizo.

_É__l _ensanchó su sonrisa maniaca, y Deidara pudo haber jurado que sus ojos habían brillado rojo.

-Que hermoso apodo… dilo de nuevo.- le contestó el pelirrojo, con un aire divertido que hacía un horrible y escalofriante contraste con la cara de Sasori. Esa cara que siempre estaba tranquila y controlada estaba corrompida por esa sonrisa que demostraba todo menos sanidad.

Deidara negó con su cabeza y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Dejó su cabeza de lado con temor de seguir viendo a Sasori así.

_Drip._

Se sentía sofocar. La pared lo estaba empujando hacia Sasori.

_Drop._

Y las demás paredes, acompañando a su hermana, se cerraban sobre ellos dos

_Drip._

Pero Sasori parecía inmutable, demasiado divertido con ver a Deidara tan asustado.

_Drop._

¿Acaso no lo sentía?... El aire era mas difícil de respirar… ¿Acaso era tan difícil darse cuenta?

_Drip._

Se estaba ahogando, lo sabía. No podía aguantar más…

_Drop._

¡¿Y por que demonios esa gotera no se detenía?! ¿¡No se daba cuenta que lo estaba ensordeciendo!?

-¡No!- gritó desesperado, empujando a Sasori y escapando por el breve intervalo que había hecho. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió por un pasillo extraño. Miró hacia los lados y se fue por la derecha. Las paredes y sus alrededores eran un borrón, y el rubio no les estaba prestando atención a nada—las ansias de buscar un lugar con silencio lo manejaban.

Podía escuchar una risa ahogada en algún lado. Se preguntaba si era en su mente o si era Sasori en la otra habitación.

Dio la vuelta a la derecha, de nuevo.

No sabía a donde ir, la alfombra del suelo se sentía rasposa, y las puertas estaban desteñidas, y los números que marcaban las habitaciones estaban oxidados y viejos. Solo quería parar todos esos sonidos ensordecedores. Esa gotera. Esa risa. Pasos. Golpes. Su propia respiración. Era demasiado.

Otra vuelta, esta vez a la izquierda…

-Sé donde estas…-la voz de Sasori, burlona y en ligero tono musical, hacía eco en los pasillos.

Los ojos de Deidara se humedecieron, y siguió corriendo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué paso con sus amigos? ¿Qué pasó con _Sasori_?

Esos pasos lo desorientaron. Miró a un lado, y decidió entrar a una habitación. Abrió la puerta con frenesí, y la cerró de un portazo. Se dejó caer frente a ella. Recargó su espalda en la puerta, sentándose en el suelo, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, jadeando.

'_¿Qué pasó con Danna…?'_

•--•--•

Exacto…

…

_Dri__p…_

…

¿_Qué_ pasó con Danna…?

…

_Drop…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Edit: Varias personas me han preguntado, así que les quiero decir que NO, este fic NO es de esos fics que empiezan con el final. La parte en rima del principio es…algo random XD No le tomen mucha atención.**

**¡Review! ¿Onegai? (:**


	2. Desesperacion

**(A/N)**

**LeSuperEditéDelDoom!~ Versión corregida y remasterizada (¿?) para todos ustedes, lectores constantes y pasantes erróneos. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Aquí empieza el verdadero Gore (:**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA.

**Parejas:** leve SasoDei.

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras:**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

--

--

--  
--

"_Itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo,  
murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou..."  
_(Tu mundo se convertirá en un engaño,  
pintado todo de blanco...)

--

--

--  
--

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo II:  
**_Desesperaci__ón._

Deidara podía escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación en donde estaba. Hacían eco, y resonaban en el pasillo. Eventualmente, los pasos comenzaron a desvanecerse, y el rubio se encontró aspirando el aire que le había faltado en sus pulmones. No se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo su respiración. Temblores involuntarios estaban azotando su cuerpo, sin piedad.

Seguían en el hotel, concluyó. Seguía en el hotel, pero todo lucía diferente. Pareciera que, durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconciente, hubieran pasado muchos años de deterioro.

Si seguía en el hotel, eso significaba que sus amigos deberían de estar por ahí. A cada quién le habían dado una habitación, curiosamente, todas ellas muy separadas unas de las otras. La señorita que los había atendido, presuntamente hermana de la persona que los había invitado en un principio, le había atribuido eso a que los demás cuartos disponibles estaban en reparación.

Eso era un poco extraño, porque era un edificio de tres pisos. ¿Acaso los tres pisos estaban en reparación? se preguntó Deidara. Igual, nadie hizo preguntas. Tampoco, nadie comentó que no había muchas personas en los pasillos, ni el lobby. Todos estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas, nadie puso atención a eso. Deidara lo notó solo porque Sasori lo había comentado casualmente, y si no lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera dado cuenta.

A Deidara le tocó el cuarto 369, en el tercer piso. No estaba muy atento, así que no recordaba el de todos. Si recordaba el de Sasori, en el primer piso, 157. El de Tobi era fácil—333, también en el tercer piso. Itachi también estaba en ese piso. Los demás eran un simple recuerdo borroso, sinceramente no tenía ánimos de ponerse a pensar en eso.

Aunque, ahora que su mente estaba más despejada y tranquila, se preguntaba ¿Por qué había huido así de Sasori? ¿Qué es lo que lo había espantado tanto? Recuerda que pensó que ese no era Sasori, pero era una idea tonta. Por supuesto, ¡Era absurda! Lo más probable es que hubiera estado un poco adormilado, y haya imaginado cosas. Si, probablemente había sido eso. Paranoia, imaginación, y sueño, ja, que absurda e inapropiada combinación…

Sacudió su cabeza, y se apoyó torpemente en la pared, levantándose. Un ruido se escuchó, y Deidara, con un sobresalto, se agachó de nuevo, por reflejo. Su vista viajó tímidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pudo distinguir algo. Un pequeño, parpadeante foquito rojo. O tal vez lo estaba imaginando. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando ver más allá de las sombras, sin mucho éxito.

La poca, tenue luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta era lo único que podía usar para ver, y con eso, pudo distinguir las patas de una mesa, justo en medio de la habitación. Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago. No era la oscuridad—ya no estaba tan pequeño como para temerle a la noche, ni a las sombras, de todas formas. Era un presentimiento.

Caminó pegado junto a la puerta, dispuesto a buscar el interruptor de la luz.

_Bip._

Tanteando la pared, Deidara buscaba el interruptor. Una pequeña, orgullosa sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando lo encontró. Una parpadeante luz de foco—¿Por qué todos tenían que ser parpadeantes? ¿Acaso el hotel no tenía buen servicio eléctrico, o algo?—se hizo paso entre las penumbras de la habitación.

Deidara dio la vuelta, y su sonrisa se barrió de su cara, por completo. Una mueca de horror, incertidumbre, y asco la remplazó en su rostro, mientras un sonido gemido de terror se colaba sin permiso de su boca. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

La mesa, en efecto, estaba en medio de la habitación, y sentado en uno de los extremos estaba Kakuzu.

Pero no estaba bien. Cada uno de los dedos de sus manos estaban sobre la mesa, sujetados firmemente con clavos. Su boca estaba cerrada fielmente con pequeñas cositas, las cuales Deidara no podía diferenciar entre grapas o coseduras—fuera lo que fuese, estaban juntando sus dos labios de una manera sádica e irreal, mientras hilillos de sangre salían de ellos. Habían adquirido un enfermizo color violeta. Había cinta en sus párpados, y eso evitaba que se cerraran. Kakuzo lo estaba viendo con ojos de sufrimiento. Un aparato de metal estaba sujetado a su cuello, con un pequeño, parpadeante foquito rojo.

Deidara volteó su rostro, asqueado. Su cuerpo, pegado a la puerta, temblaba. No podía seguir allí. De nuevo se estaba ahogando.

Salió por la puerta, sin ver a Kakuzu de nuevo, batallando con la perilla, y cuando puso abrirla, corrió. Corrió por el pasillo, que se le hacia interminable, sus ojos borrosos, posiblemente con lagrimas. No se dio cuenta, hasta que chocó con alguien.

Y se encontró mirando en unos ojos que brillaban rojo. Sasori.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo, con ternura, rastros de falso concierno envolviendo su habla.

- Ka- Kakuzu…-balbuceó, demasiado perturbado como para recordar la paranoia que le había embriagado en su cuarto.- É-el…-tenía un nudo en su garganta, y las palabras salían ahogadas en sollozos.

-¿… está muerto?- ayudó Sasori, con elocuencia.

No obtuvo más respuesta que sollozos silenciosos de Deidara.

-¡Oh, vamos!- canturreó Sasori, mientras rodeaba los hombros de Deidara con su brazo de manera amistosa, restándole importancia al asunto.- Todos tenemos que morir algún día.

Deidara se apartó rápidamente, como si Sasori lo hubiera quemado. Sus ojos, enojados, dejaron salir un pequeño camino de lágrimas sin querer. Sasori lo veía entretenido.

-Él no murió…- musitó Deidara, entre dientes.- ¡Fue asesinado!- gritó en la cara del pelirrojo.- ¡Lo mataron, Sasori!...lo mataron.- Volteó su rostro a un lado, abrazándose a si mismo.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no…-comenzó Sasori, casualmente, ganando la mirada confusa e interesada del rubio.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- gruñó Deidara, sin levantar mucho la voz. Sasori sonrió y bajó su cara un poco, para estar al nivel del rubio.

-Dime,-comenzó Sasori, tanteando a Deidara.- ¿Quién te asegura que estaba muerto?- Deidara lo miró confuso.- Tal vez aún estaba vivo. Solo… no se podía mover.

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron.

_Cada uno de los dedos de sus manos estaban sobre la mesa, sujetados firmemente con clavos._

-¿Qué tal si no podía gritar, o hablar? ¿Eso lo convertía en alguien muerto…?

Las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

_Su boca estaba cerrada con grapas__, o coseduras…_

-¿Quién te asegura que estaba muerto?- repitió Sasori, igual de tranquilo, frío, pero con esa maldita sonrisa en su boca.

Deidara agarró su cabeza. Era cierto…

_Kakuzo lo miró__…_

-¡Oh! No te pongas así…-dijo Sasori, de nuevo poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Deidara, lentamente encaminándolo por el pasillo. Ese tono tan amistoso no era típico de Sasori. Aunque—de nuevo—_este_ no era Sasori.- Tú tenías miedo, después de todo. ¡Y eso está bien! El miedo es un sentimiento tan humano. Si no lo tienes, no eres humano… o estas loco. Lo que venga primero.

Deidara tembló bajo los brazos de Sasori.

-No es malo que te hallas ido, Deidara. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Sasori le dijo, volteando a verlo, sin detenerse. Las palabras de Sasori, por alguna extraña razón, no le daban consuelo.- Y aunque esté vivo… no durará mucho tiempo.

Deidara se detuvo por completo en sus pasos, obligando al pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo.

-¿A que t-te refieres…?- logró decir.

Sasori sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si estaban esperando que entraras a la habitación…?-le dijo, volviendo con su jueguito de preguntas.

Deidara se preguntó _quienes _lo estaban.

-¿Qué tal si al momento que pisaste cierto lugar, activaste la perdición de Kakuzu…?

Los ojos de Deidara se agrandaron, y se tapó su boca, negando con su cabeza.

_Bip._

Era eso. Lo había escuchado. Ese sonido. Lo ignoró, pensando que era su imaginación. Oh… ¿_Qué había hecho_?

-T-tengo que… tengo que i-ir…-sollozó, mientras se escurría de entre los brazos de Sasori. Pero no avanzó mucho antes de que el pelirrojo agarrara su muñeca, impidiéndolo avanzar mas.

-Ya es tarde. En estos instantes una corriente eléctrica debe de estar pasando por su cuerpo.- Sasori le dijo, su voz era… _demasiado_ casual.

-¡No es cierto! ¡S-suéltame…!-comenzó a jalar su brazo, intentando en vano romper el agarre de hierro de Sasori.-… ¡Tengo…que-…

-¿Para qué?- Sasori lo cortó abruptamente, agarrando su otra muñeca, inmovilizándolo por completo. Su sonrisa arrogante había desaparecido.- ¡¿Para ver cómo termina de morir?!- el rubio se estremeció, mientras Sasori lo sostenía cerca.- Esos sentimientos…la frustración, el _miedo_… Todo eso que te hace humano, Deidara, es lo que te perjudicó. Ya es tarde para que lo salves de lo que _tú_ mismo empezaste…-lo soltó abruptamente.

Deidara calló en sus rodillas, manos en su cara, rompiendo en lloros agitados.

-…no te pongas a llorar como un niño indefenso. Es la ley de la vida, el más fuerte sobrevive. –Dijo duramente.-…si aún quieres salir de aquí tienes tiempo… ocho horas…

Deidara lo escuchó, pero no dejo de llorar. ¡Había estado ahí, enfrente de él! Lo pudo haber salvado. Era un idiota. Si tan solo hubiera investigado más, si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más…

Cuando levantó su vista, se encontró a mitad del pasillo, sólo.

Ocho horas, le había dicho Sasori. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando? ¿Por qué tenía un límite de tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si pasaban las 8 horas? ¿Qué demonios estaba_ sucediendo_?

Pero… ¿Por qué asesinar a Kakuzu? Y ¿Por qué le estaba dando oportunidad de buscar la salida? ¿Acaso sus amigos también tienen esa oportunidad? ¿Dónde estaban ellos, en ese momento? ¿Buscando la salida? ¿Encontrando a otra persona torturada? ¿_Siendo torturados_?

Con pies temblorosos, se levantó del suelo, limpiando un poco las lágrimas de su cara con la manga de su camisa. Y comenzó a caminar por el sinuoso corredor, en busca de algo…

Algo que no sabía que era.

•--•--•

¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿1, 2 horas, tal vez? No lo recordaba, solo quería salir de ahí. Su boca estaba reseca, sus ojos le ardían de lagrimas que se negaban a salir, sus piernas estaban cansadas, y sin contar de que la alfombra del piso estaba rasposa y húmeda. (Y cómo había despertado sin zapatos, no tenía idea). Su camisa azul marino de mangas largas y su pantalón de mezclilla seguían ahí, un poco maltratados, pero ahí.

Levantó su vista, que hasta ahora la tenía pegada en el suelo. Reconocía este pasillo…era el mismo que había pasado la primera vez que subió hacia su habitación. Eso significaba, que un poco más y encontraría los elevadores. Una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios, mientras empezaba a apurar sus pasos inconcientemente.

Luego de un rato más de andar, los encontró. Lo recibió su reflejo en las puertas metálicas. Iba a presionar el botón, pero la parte racional de su mente empezó a hablar.

Todo era extraño en ese lugar, ¿Qué lo hacía creer que entrar en el elevador era seguro?

Tanteo sus opciones. Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo vagando por los corredores, así que si quería salir de ahí, tenía que apurarse.

Y parece que las escaleras eran su única opción.

En un breve segundo sintió un aire frío y espelúznate hacer paso por su cuello. Volteó nerviosamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Vacío. Solo estaba él y las luces parpadeantes del hotel. Un silencio incómodo y lúgrube adornaba con gracia los desiertos pasillos del lugar.

Suspiró, y juntó todas sus fuerzas para seguir el pasillo, hacia donde presuntamente, se encontraban las infames escaleras.

•--•--•

Después de un rato, se encontró con una puerta que tenía el dibujo y kanjis de "escaleras de emergencia". Con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta, y entró reclutante hacia el descanso de las escaleras.

Al momento de entrar las luces se apagaron por un segundo. Deidara alcanzó a colocar su mano, evitando que la puerta por la que había entrado se cerrara. Permaneció así unos segundos, congelado con la mano en la puerta, y la luz que se colaba por las aberturas de la puerta era lo único que mataba a la penumbra de las escaleras.

Luego las luces volvieron a encenderse. Deidara miró nerviosamente el camino a seguir, y luego miró de nuevo la puerta. Deslizó su mano, haciendo que la puerta se cerrar con un suave _clic_.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y trago saliva. Se asomó por los barandales hacia abajo. Las escaleras seguían, adentrándose a las sombras, y no se veía el final. Pero decidió que si no se arriesgaba nunca iba a saber.

Lentamente empezó a hacer su camino por las escaleras, hacia abajo. Pisaba los escalones con temor y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos con nerviosismo.

Ya había hecho su camino hasta el primer descanso de las escaleras a salvo. Su mente le rogaba que no se asomara de nuevo al fondo, así que le hizo caso, y siguió su camino.

•--•--•

Ya había pasado por dos descansos más, y pareciera que las escaleras no tenían fin. El sentimiento de querer ver el final no desaparecía.

A mitad del camino, aún en los escalones, se detuvo. Mirar un poco no haría daño. Se acercó de nuevo a los barandales y asomó su cabeza, cabellos rubios sometiéndose a la gravedad y cayendo por un lado de la cara del ojiazul.

No podía ver nada. Y era…nada. Totalmente oscuro. Lo único que alcanzaba su visión era el siguiente descanso, con una puerta blanca, después de eso, una oscuridad poco común. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Volteó rápidamente y justo en ese momento, las luces cedieron.

Deidara se sintió apanicarse, y cerró sus ojos, queriendo bloquear su mente al igual que su vista. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, y algo empezaba a oprimir su pecho, no lo dejaba respirar ni pensar claramente.

Torpemente empezó a bajar rápido los escalones que le faltaban. No podía correr, era muy peligroso hacerlo en unas escaleras. No _debía_.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad se vio oprimida y destrozada en el suelo por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, los pensamientos de auto-control no ayudaban, y cuando sintió algo rozando su brazo todo se rompió.

Un grito desesperado escapó de su garganta, mientras saltaba varios escalones a ciegas. Una desesperación insana le atravesó su cuerpo, la necesidad de salir de esa oscuridad era demasiada, y nublaba sus sentidos.

Se sintió tropezar y cayó pesadamente, rodando por varios escalones, antes de llegar por fin al descanso. Se quedó unos segundos mareado en el suelo, sintiendo el frío piso de concreto, algo líquido recorriendo su frente, y sus piernas adoloridas por los golpes.

Abrió sus ojos y dejó salir un alarido débil. Torpemente se sentó, y estiró sus manos, tanteando el aire en busca de la puerta.

El silencio que lo rodeaba era abrumador, podía incluso escuchar su corazón desbocado con tal precisión, que creía que lo estaba animando a seguir y apurarse, pues si no, sería muy tarde.

Por fin sus manos encontraron la puerta y la abrieron lo mas rápido que sus manos temblorosas pudieron. La luz lo cegó momentáneamente, haciendo sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente, entrando con las pequeñas lagrimas de desesperación que ya tenía.

Salio rápido, y cerró la puerta con su espalda, jadeando y tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Por un segundo sintió alguien empujar la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que era su mente mareado lo que lo hacia sentirse así. Levantó su mano hacia su frente y sus dedos se humedecieron.

Liquido escarlata escurría en su mano. Deidara recordó cuando despertó y pensó que igual tenía sangre, solo que ahora _si _la tenía. Dio un profundo suspiro, mientras con sus mangas se limpio la sangre, de nuevo intentando calmar su agitada respiración, separándose de la puerta y mirando con atención por primera vez el corredor.

Se acercó a una puerta y observo los números, su rostro reflejándose a duras penas en los sucios adornos.

267. Estaba en el segundo piso.

Había avanzado un piso completo. ¿Cómo iba a salir ahora? las escaleras eran demasiado para sus agitados sentidos, no quería volver, pero si no tenia opción…

Decidió seguir buscando. Tal vez pudiera encontrar de nuevo los elevadores, y probar suerte en ellos…

-¿Deidara…?

El rubio se congelo al oír algo ajeno a su propia respiración y pensamientos en el solitario pasillo. Volteo rápidamente, y en su sonrisa se formó una sonrisa esperanzada al encontrar al emisor de su nombre.

-Tobi…-dijo en un suspiro, lagrimas de alegría formándose en sus ojos.

Y la opresión en su pecho disminuyo un poco. La desesperación…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Review? n.n**


	3. Egoísmo

**(A/N)**

Eh, nadie adivinó con quien venía Tobi u.ú. Y ahora que estoy pensándolo, el **Fic no será muy largo que digamos, tal vez unos 2 capítulos mas, y un epílogo.**

Y si se "impresionaron" con Kakuzu…esperen a leer este Capitulo… -evil grin-

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **Completamente UA (Universo Alterno)

**Parejas:** insinuaciones de SasoDei. Casi nada, realmente.

**Rating: **M (por seguridad, y por que no quiero volver a cambiarlo)

**Advertencias en este Capitulo: **Sangre, violencia, muerte de personaje…

**Conteo de Palabras: **3070

**Disclaimer del Doom: **Naruto no me pertenece. No apto para menores de 3 años. Requiere baterías. Flamable.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

-

-

-

-

-

_Nunca como hoy las almas humanas recorrieron con tanta soledad caminos abandonados.-_

Gyorgy Lukacs

-

-

-

-

-

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 3:**

**Egoísmo**

-Deidara…-volvió a repetir Tobi, ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio estaba completamente aliviado al ver a su amigo con bien. Y ese sentimiento se duplicó al ver como Itachi daba vuelta en la esquina, quedando junto a Tobi, y volteando a verlo, su cara igual de inexpresiva como siempre.

Deidara corrió hacia sus amigos, llegando y abrazando a Tobi, sosteniéndolo como si no quisiera volverse a separar nunca. Y en parte era cierto. No quería (no _podía _permitirse) volver a separarse de ellos.

Tobi le devolvió el abrazo, la misma ansia y avidez que tenía Deidara. El ojiazul pensó que era de esperarse, lo más probable era que estuviera en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

Reclutántemente se separaron del abrazo, y la mirada celeste de Deidara reparó en Itachi. Pensó en abrazarlo también, tanta euforia haciéndolo olvidarse de las discrepancias entre ellos, pero al ver el frío semblante del moreno, no pudo hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan serio e indiferente en estos momentos?

-¿Itachi…?- habló tentativamente. El moreno se limitó a verlo, ojos vacíos e impasibles. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Deidara.

-No ha hablado desde que lo encontré…-le dijo Tobi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Deidara miró a Tobi, y luego regresó su mirada a Itachi.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste…?-preguntó.

-En su habitación…estaba ahí, parado.-le contestó Tobi, mientras jugaba con las mangas de su sudadera azul.-… ¿Qué está sucediendo, Dei?- le dijo, confundido.- Yo solo…desperté en mi habitación, y…las paredes…tenían sangre, y podría jurar que alguien me estaba viendo…

-No lo sé…-respondió mirando al suelo, confundido.

-¿Has visto a alguien mas?-preguntó tobi

El rubio se tensó.

-Kakuzu…él…-¿como lo iba a decir?, nunca pensó que fuera a anunciar la muerte de un amigo.-…está muerto, Tobi.

Tobi se congeló y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-No es cierto, ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Deidara mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza. Pudo ver como Tobi tembló.

-Hay que salir de aquí, Tobi.

Tobi asintió guardando silencio y con su mirada en el suelo, y empezaron a caminar por el largo corredor. Pero…Deidara frunció el entrecejo, paró y volteó a ver a Tobi con ojos acusadores y calculantes, olvidando por un momento a Kakuzu.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Yo... nosotros, por las escaleras que estaban de nuestro lado.- le dijo Tobi nervioso del repentino cuestionamiento.

Deidara volteó a ver a Itachi, que le devolvió la misma mirada impasible de antes.

-Dijiste que…-empezó, ahora ya mas calmado.-…despertaste en tu habitación… y que encontraste a Itachi en la suya… ¿verdad?

Tobi asintió.

Deidara también había despertado en su habitación, y no estaba seguro si Kakuzu (se estremeció un poco cuando la imagen de éste pasó por su cabeza) estaba en su habitación, pero todo apuntaba a que sí.

Eso significaba que todos deberían de estar o haber estado en sus habitaciones.

-Entonces…Sasori está en la suya...-seguía teniendo la idea de que la persona que había visto _no _era Sasori.

-Deidara, estoy seguro que ya se habrá ido de este lugar…

Deidara lo volteó a ver.

-Pero...hay que ir con él. ¿Qué tal si está en problemas? -toda la seguridad que lo rodeaba hacia unos momentos cayó destrozada por la imagen de Sasori en peligro.

-Deidara…

-Por favor…-suplicó el rubio, nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.-…sabes que él es muy importante para mí… es mi mejor amigo, Tobi.

Tobi suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su corto cabello negro.

-¿En qué piso está?-preguntó.

Deidara sonrió con esperanza.

-El-el -se le olvidó momentáneamente el piso.- ¡Primero!- lo recordó- el primero… s-se en qué habitación está también, no nos desviaremos mucho. Por favor.-volvió a suplicar Deidara, hablando rápido.

Tobi volteó a ver al rubio, y luego a Itachi, que veía con indiferencia a ambos.

-Vamos rápido.

Deidara suspiró de alivio y empezó a seguir a Tobi, que ya había empezado a caminar, Itachi no muy detrás de él.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, y volteó hacia atrás nerviosamente, viendo la puerta de donde había salido. No vio nada. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió a Tobi.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina, perdiéndose en otro corredor.

Y ninguno pudo ver cuando la puerta de las escaleras se abría de nuevo, y unos ojos rojos brillaban, entre las sombras, con odio y desesperación. Gruñó en un intento fútil de desahogar su enojo. _Parece que los niños quieren jugar un poco mas, ¿verdad? _Una peligrosa sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios.

-Entonces juguemos…

•--•--•

-¿Las escaleras?

Deidara se tensó y negó energéticamente con la cabeza. No quería volver ahí. Aún si va acompañado.

Tobi suspiró en resignación.

-Elevadores serán entonces.

Y siguieron caminando por los largos y lúgubres corredores del lugar. Dieron otra vuelta en la esquina y siguieron caminando, admirando en silencio los candelabros que colgaban del techo, que si no fuera por la gruesa capa de polvo y las telarañas, serían muy hermosos. Y les sorprendió el hecho de que las luces de ese pasillo estuvieran bien, y no parpadeando o fundidas completamente.

Imitaciones baratas de pinturas famosas se mostraban de vez en cuando en las enmohecidas paredes amarillo pálido del lugar. Una pequeña mesa con un arreglo de flores artificiales (donde las arañas habían encontrado un buen hogar) adornaba el pasillo, junto a esta mesa, un par de sillas.

Un silencio incómodo envolvía al pequeño grupo, mientras caminaban. Pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

Pero un golpe se escuchó detrás de una de las puertas del lugar, y todos pararon en seco, incapaces de moverse. Luego el golpe se volvió a escuchar y todos voltearon a ver la puerta que estaba junto a ellos, de donde se escuchaban los golpes.

Deidara miró nerviosamente a la puerta, y luego a Tobi, que estaba viendo la puerta. Ese número…lo recordaba… lo había oído antes.

209.

¿Tal vez de la habitación de uno de sus amigos?

El moreno estiró su mano, y la colocó en la perilla de la puerta. Tobi miró cuestionánte a Deidara, y el rubio asintió, apoyándolo en silencio. Tobi le asintió de regreso, y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Tragando saliva, empujó mas la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. Podía escuchar su corazón martillar sus oídos, y se quedó quieto, paralizado por una nueva ola de miedo. Temeroso de averiguar que podría haber detrás de la puerta.

Deidara vio la hesitación de Tobi, y agarró el mismo la manija de la puerta, dándole una sonrisa a Tobi. Tobi solo se apartó a un lado y dejó a Deidara abrir por completo la puerta.

La habitación estaba oscura, como lo habían imaginado. La mano de Deidara se estiró a tantear la pared junto a la puerta, en busca del interruptor, y rezando en silencio para no encontrarse con otra escena parecida a la anterior vez que estaba en su posición.

_Y tuvo muy mala suerte._

Las luces parpadearon un par de veces, y luego se mantuvieron encendidas. No había ninguna mesa ni alguien sentado en una silla medio-muerto, sin embargo, en medio de la habitación se encontraba alguien sentado, dándoles la espalda.

Deidara y Tobi lo reconocieron inmediatamente. El pelo verde no era muy común. Pero parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, pues seguía muy ocupado con algo frente a sí.

-Zetsu-san…-dijo Tobi, contento de encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Zetsu se tensó, y volteó su cabeza ligeramente por encima de su hombro, mirándolos con penetrantes ojos dorados.

_Y Deidara supo que algo no andaba bien._

Zetsu se levantó, aún dándoles la espalda, ahora dejando al descubierto lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Y ambos se quedaron sin aliento ante la imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Tirada en el suelo, su brillante pelo azul manchado de sangre, y sus ojos, antes llenos de vida y fuerza, abiertos de una manera descomunal y aterradora. Konan yacía frente a Zetsu, sin vida.

Pero, eso no fue lo que realmente les llamó su atención. Deidara se sintió mareado y sus sentidos se nublaron, al ver como todo el torso de la chica, estaba completamente abierto bestialmente, y mitad de su carne faltaba…justo como si la hubieran arrancado…

Las piernas del rubio empezaron a temblar, y un frío horrible empezó a rodearlo.

Y cuando Zetsu volteó…sintió que podría caer en ese mismo instante.

Zetsu los veía con una sonrisa divertida, viendo el terror consumir sus ahora pálidos rostros. Toda la cara estaba manchada de carmesí, sangre escurriendo de su barbilla, haciendo camino hacia el suelo, donde se hallaba todo un charco de este líquido. Un pedazo de algo resbalaba de su boca…

Y Deidara se estremeció al notar que ese _algo _era carne…carne humana…carne de Konan.

No supo cuando había empezado a llorar, solo sentía la húmeda sensación en sus mejillas.

-¿P-por q-qué? -alcanzó a balbucear Tobi, completamente horrorizado, asqueado y extremadamente asustado por la escena.

-Se lo merecía.-respondió Zetsu, aún esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro. - era ella o nosotros…

-¿No-nosotros?-dijo Tobi, y se alejó un paso hacia atrás al ver como Zetsu avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Si.-una nueva y conocida voz habló de un lado de ellos, a lo cual ambos voltearon, y se encontraron con los pequeños y plateados ojos de Kisame, que, al igual que Zetsu, tenía su cara manchada de sangre, y su sonrisa mostraba sus sucios dientes llenos de ese líquido.- nosotros…

Deidara veía la escena en completa perturbación y trastorno. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto…?

-Co-como… ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?! -gritó Tobi, conmocionado.

Kisame rió, una risa profunda, oscura y fría.

-No fue gran cosa…además…-la mirada de Kisame recorrió los cuerpos de ambos, sin pulcritud, lamiéndose los labios. Tobi se hizo mas hacia atrás, mientras Deidara seguía atónito, viéndolos con miedo.-…la carne sabe _muy _bien.

En un segundo, ambos se abalanzaron hacia Tobi y Deidara.

El rubio solo cerró los ojos, y se sintió incapaz de moverse. Cayó en un pozo muy profundo, y no podía salir. Todo se silencio, y ya no podía escuchar nada que no fuera su respiración y su desbocado corazón. Entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos agarrarlo por la cintura y apartarlo de la puerta, y Deidara sintió todo avanzar _tan_ lentamente, y solo podía escuchar gritos ahogados.

-…dara! -abrió sus ojos y miró a Tobi, que estaba empujando la puerta, evitando que salieran Zetsu y Kisame. No supo como había llegado al suelo, en el que estaba sentado.

-¡Deidara!-volvió a gritar Tobi, desesperadamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener a ambos detrás de la puerta.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Ábrela! -ordenaban ambos, mientras golpeaban salvajemente, y arañaban la puerta de madera. Tobi hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla cerrada, ambas manos agarrando fuertemente la perilla.

-¡Hagan algo!-dijo desesperado.- ¡busquen con que atorarla!

Deidara salió de su trance y empezó a buscar rápidamente por los pasillos. No había nada, solo…

Las sillas.

Deidara corrió apresurado hacia ellas y agarró una, dispuesto a llevarla inmediatamente, pero se encontró detenido. La jaló de nuevo, y la silla no se movió.

Estaba atornillada al suelo. Deidara gruño en desesperación y empezó a jalar más fuerte la silla.

-¡Rápido!- apuró Tobi, mientras seguía sosteniendo la puerta con dificultad.

-¡Itachi! ¡Ayúdame!- rogó Deidara, pero el moreno no se movió. Solo lo miró un poco, y regresó la mirada a Tobi, que seguía estrujando para detenerlos. Deidara se agachó y miró los tornillos, tocándolos para ver si podía aflojarlos o algo. _Lo que sea._

La puerta se abrió un poco, y la mano de uno de ellos salió, Tobi rápidamente cerró la puerta lo mejor que pudo, apretando la mano ensangrentada, mientras seguía apurando al rubio.

Deidara agarró la silla y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, alegrándose al ver como empezaba a ceder, y la parte de atrás empezaba a desatornillarse. Jadeó un poco y tomó aire, y volvió a tirar.

La silla cedió y Deidara cayó torpemente de espaldas, pero lo más rápido que pudo se levantó y llevó la silla hacia Tobi.

El moreno agarró la silla, y con su otra mano logró hacer que metieran su brazo, y cerró la puerta. Acomodó la silla debajo de la perilla, ajustándola para que no se pudiera abrir.

Los golpes nunca disminuyeron y Zetsu y Kisame siguieron gritando. Tobi se alejó lentamente de la puerta, temeroso que se fuera abrir de repente.

Ambos dieron un gran suspiro y se miraron el uno al otro preocupados y tratando de recuperar su aliento. La vista de ambos cayó en Itachi. Los dos lo veían enojados, mientras el moreno estaba inmutable.

Y justo cuando Deidara iba a decir algo, un golpe mucho más fuerte se oyó en la puerta. Luego otro, haciéndolos estremecerse con la fuerza. Luego otro. Y otro. Y la puerta empezaba a romperse. Otro más.

Pero no esperaron al siguiente, pues empezaron a correr lo más rápido que sus pies les permitían. Itachi acompañándolos un poco atrás, pero igual corriendo.

Deidara ya no podía más. Estaba cansado y sentía que no podía más. No podría soportar otra cosa como ésta. _No quería. Ya no más._

Dejó salir un sollozo desde su garganta, sin dejar de correr. No se suponía que pasaría eso. ¡Era solo un maldito viaje! ¡Tendrían que haber regresado en dos días, debían continuar con sus vidas! No se suponía que iban a morir. Tenían 15 años solamente, todos eran apenas unos niños, no podían (_no debían_) morir así ¿Por qué simplemente no paraba? ¿Qué mente perturbada podría estar haciendo esto? ¿Para qué?

_¿Por qué?_

Tobi iba un poco mas adelante, jadeante dio una vuelta más y las puertas brillantes del elevador lo saludaron. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y volteó a ver al rubio, que se había quedado un poco atrás.

-El-el elevador- dijo sin aliento.

Deidara le sonrió y siguió corriendo. Volteó a ver a Itachi, que venía ligeramente atrás suyo. Frunció el entrecejo, y dobló en la esquina que había visto a Tobi.

El otro estaba en las puertas del elevador, presionando impaciente el botón, mas de lo necesario. Y cuando se oyó el sonido de aviso de que había llegado, volteó a ver al cansado rubio, que a duras penas lo había alcanzado y se encontraba apoyado con un brazo a la pared. Compartieron una sonrisa.

Las puertas se abrieron y sin dejar de mirar a Deidara, Tobi avanzó hacia el interior.

Y la sonrisa del rubio se convirtió en un gesto de terror al ver que Tobi estaba avanzando a la nada.

No había ningún elevador, y Tobi ya había puesto su pie adentro.

El rubio gritó y se abalanzo a Tobi, intentando agarrarlo.

-¡Tobi!

Tobi se dio cuenta tarde, y perdió el equilibrio, se tropezó y hubiera caído, si no fuera por el rubio, que lo agarró de su sudadera justo a tiempo, Tobi se volteó y Deidara lo agarró de los brazos, para alejarlo de la peligrosa puerta abierta.

Tobi le sonrió a Deidara en agradecimiento y se movió para alejarse al igual. Pero, extrañamente su pie no se movió.

Ambos voltearon hacia abajo, y vieron con horror como una pálida mano tenía un fuerte agarre en el tobillo del moreno.

Intentó apartarse rápidamente, pero esa mano se lo impidió. Lo jalaron, y Tobi cayó. Se resbaló, y quedó colgando de la puerta. Deidara sostenía a Tobi de los antebrazos, y el moreno se aferraba a los de Deidara con temor.

Deidara se vio con la necesidad de arrodillarse por el gran peso de Tobi, sin soltarlo.

-Vengan los dos…-una horrible voz habló entre las sombras del vacío, y ambos se estremecieron al reconocer de quien era esa voz.

Alguien empezó a trepar por Tobi, y Deidara lo sintió resbalarse de su agarre. Era demasiado…

Un extraño ojo violeta observó a ambos y Deidara aguantó la urgencia de cubrir sus ojos y correr a vomitar.

Era Hidan. Su amigo Hidan.

Y tenía la mitad de su rostro desgarrado. Un solo ojo violeta estaba observándolo con superioridad, mientras que el otro…no estaba, solo era una cuenca vacía.

Carne colgaba de la mitad de su cara, y Deidara podía incluso ver el hueso de su cráneo.

Tobi gritó de horror, mientras intentaba hacerlo que lo soltara.

-Vengan conmigo…-repitió Hidan, la misma sonrisa insana que todos tenían.

Deidara empezó a jalar a Tobi, intentando inútilmente subirlo.

-No me sueltes.-suplicó Tobi, llorando.

-N-no lo haré.-le respondió Deidara, derramando más lágrimas, de temor, impotencia y desesperación.- Ah…-se quejó al sentir a Tobi apretar el agarre que tenía en su brazo.

Hidan también extendió su brazo y agarró a Deidara, intentando que ambos cayeran.

Deidara negaba con la cabeza.

-Suéltalo, Deidara - una tranquila voz le dijo en su oído. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con un Sasori sonriente.- Él no merece tu ayuda… ¿Qué ha hecho por ti, eh?...

Deidara lo miró confuso.

-¡No lo soltaré!- gritó, y luego sintió un gran dolor cuando Hidan empezó a jalarlo con mas fuerza, y Tobi se aferró mas a él.

-Vamos…-apuró Hidan.

-Suéltalo, Dei.- volvió a decir Sasori.

Deidara solo negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba a Tobi, que poco a poco se estaba resbalando.

-¡No lo hagas!-suplicó.

-¡No!

-Ambos… ¡ahora!

-Hazlo…

-¡Itachi! Por favor… ¡Ayúdame!-suplicó Deidara entre lloros.

Pero Itachi no se movió.

De nuevo, más lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, nublándolos. Todo era muy confuso, demasiado ruido. Todos…

Y luego hubo silencio. Y podía escuchar sus patéticos sollozos, y podía escuchar su corazón, latiendo rápido en sus oídos. Y de repente era solo él, y todo lo demás oscuro. Ya no había paredes, y el suelo había desaparecido, y estaba arrodillado sobre la nada. Y su agarre empezaba a disminuir. Y podía escucharlo.

A Sasori.

_Eres tú o él__, Deidara… Deberías pensar mas en ti, no te preocupes si los demás sobreviven…solo mira hacia enfrente y sigue tu camino. ¿Crees que él haría lo mismo por ti…?_

_Se egoísta…_

_La gente es muy egoísta, pero está bien. Si tú no te preocupas por ti mismo, nadie lo hará. Después de todo…_

-Son humanos…-le murmuró en el oído a Deidara, que estaba viendo un punto indefinido, ojos desenfocados, entendiendo…

Poco a poco, empezó a escuchar de nuevo los gritos de todos.

Pasó su vista a Tobi, que estaba aún luchando por quitarse a Hidan de su espalda.

-Vamos…

-Tobi…

Él volteó a ver a Deidara, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-No…no… ¡No, Deidara! ¡No quiero morir! Por favor…

-Lo siento…

-¡No!

-Lo siento…

Y lo soltó.

…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Jeje… tarán?? Si, pobre Tobi u.ú

En este capítulo salieron como…muchos personajes (xD)

Y _tenía _que poner a Zetsu y Kisame (te amo Kisame) de caníbales, y odio a Konan. Y Hidan…bueno, iba a ser una calavera, pero nee.

Y de nuevo corté antes de tiempo la historia, pero creo que si quedó bien el final del Cap…creo…

Y me preguntan que _¿Qué onda con Sasori? ¿Es el malo? ¿Esta influenciado por algo?_ Pero… ¿de veras creen que Sasori sea el malo? ¿Están seguros? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero si me lo preguntan (cosa que hacen -.-U) la respuesta está **muy **obvia, _en serio_. Solo pongan atención al leer…y lo descubrirán -risa malvada- **Pista: **desde el primer capítulo deberían de saber, igual, TODOS los capítulos lo dicen… (eso no fue de mucha ayuda u.ú)

Ah! y Deidara no dice "un", porque creo que no sería apropiado ponérselos, al menos en este Fic.

Wow! me sorprende! muy buena aceptación con este fic! Gracias! n/n

Gracias a:

**Bel CAB Angel**

**katsu-dei-chan**

**Sasorix3 **(me alegra que te haya gustado! y claro que leere tus Fics! solo avisame cuando tengas la cuenta n.n)

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen**


	4. Camino

**(A/N)**

Necesito agradecer inmensamente a mi amigo R.R., pues por una de nuestras pláticas nació la explicación de Itachi. Así que ¡No me demandes Rigal! xD

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **Completamente UA (Universo Alterno)

**Parejas:** insinuaciones de SasoDei. Casi nada, realmente.

**Rating: **M (por seguridad, y por que no quiero volver a cambiarlo)

**Advertencias en este Capitulo: **Sangre, violencia, muerte de personaje…

**Conteo de Palabras: **2424

**Disclaimer del Doom: **Naruto no me pertenece. No apto para menores de 3 años. Requiere baterías. Flamable.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

-

-

-

-

-

"_Largo y escabroso es el camino que del infierno conduce a la luz."_

Dante Alighieri.- "La Divina Comedia"

-

-

-

-

-

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 4:**

**Camino**

_-No…no… ¡No, Deidara! ¡No quiero morir! Por favor…_

_-Lo siento…_

_-¡No!_

_-Lo siento…_

_Y lo soltó._

•--•--•

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron el instante que lo soltó, y los gritos de Tobi quedaron ahogados en las penumbras.

Sasori rió gustoso un momento, su risa haciendo eco en los oídos del petrificado rubio.

-Bien hecho. - dijo orgulloso, antes de rozar sus labios con la mejilla de Deidara, y desaparecer.

El rubio simplemente se quedó ahí, hincado, lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro, una expresión de miedo y realización. Sintió algo frío rozar con su húmeda mejilla, y después de un momento supo que eran los helados labios de Sasori, convirtiendo ese suave roce, en un beso mortal, sin vida ni sentimientos.

Sin razón.

No supo como había desaparecido, ni por qué lo había besado. No sabía por qué estaba ahí. No sabía que sentir. Y la dura realidad le golpeó el rostro sin pudor, con dolor y violencia, y se dio cuenta de que _no sabía_.

Sus labios resecos dejaron salir un grito. Un sollozo que le hacía darse cuenta que era débil. Un lloro incontrolado que demostraba el miedo, temor y desesperación que recorrían con facilidad su cuerpo. Miedo a la muerte, a esa misma que la había visto tantas veces en ese lugar. Esa que parecía burlarse de su situación, y los hacía moverse como marionetas rotas, sobre el sucio escenario que resultó ser este hotel.

Golpeó el piso repetidamente, con frustración. Sus débiles puños haciendo nada en la alfombra roja. Recargó su frente en la fría puerta del elevador, respirando con dificultad, entre hipos y lloros. Vio su propio reflejo en la brillante puerta metálica. Un rubio demacrado lo saludó; con sus mejillas enrojecidas, al igual que sus ojos, por tanto llorar, sus labios resecos (por instinto sacó su lengua a humedecerlos), pelo desalineado, su frente manchada de sangre seca. Se veía muy mal.

Sus ojos azules perezosamente observaron el borroso reflejo de Itachi. Odio pasó por sus orbes azules, y lentamente se paró del suelo. Tembló un poco, pero logró recuperar la compostura. Intentó darle al Uchiha la peor de sus miradas, pero sus ojos simplemente se humedecieron.

Se acercó a él, y lo empujó en el pecho.

-¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?! -exigió el rubio, llorando.- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste morir!?

Intentaba golpearlo con toda su fuerza (que no era mucha en esos instantes). Puños cerrados, encontrándose repetidamente con el pecho de Itachi, que simplemente recibía los débiles golpes.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- repetía como un mantra el rubio. Eventualmente, sus puños empezaron a alentarse, y luego a detenerse. -¿Por qué, Itachi…? -dejó salir un sollozo.- Tobi necesitaba tu ayuda…igual que yo… ¿Cómo…cómo puedes simplemente quedarte callado y observar como morimos todos…?

Deidara dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados, rindiéndose por una causa perdida. Era seguro que el moreno no le diría nada.

Cerró sus ojos un segundo, solo intentando recomponer su respiración. Intentando tranquilizar a su mente que gritaba con horror. Tranquilizando al corazón que corría desbocado dentro de su ser, ese mismo que tenía un gran agujero de opresión; de culpa.

_tic, toc…_

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y miró hacia los lados. Podía jurar que había escuchado un reloj. Se dio cuenta que no tenían mucho tiempo después de todo, y si quería salir de ahí, necesitaba moverse.

Deidara se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, y caminó en el pasillo, Itachi siguiéndolo.

-Hay que encontrar las escaleras…-dijo Deidara, mas para sí mismo que para el moreno que lo estaba siguiendo, como un fantasma que no existía.

•--•--•

_Solo es un piso más. Solo es un piso más…_se repetía constantemente el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

Las luces parpadeaban como la primera vez, pero ahora el aire era demasiado espeso. Respiraba y no tomaba el suficiente aire, así que tenía que respirar mas seguido. Además, había un frío horrendo, incluso podía ver sus exhalaciones, como vapor frente a su cara.

Itachi lo seguía en silencio, y Deidara se preguntó si era prudente darle la espalda al Uchiha. Después de todo, no sabía si él también tenía _algo_ o estaba loco, como parecían todos ahí. Tal vez no, como Tobi, que no tenía nada, o él mismo.

Le dio una mirada, intentado ser discreto, pero apenas volteó, Itachi lo estaba viendo por penetrantes ojos negros. Deidara regresó su mirada rápidamente al frente.

Podía sentir la mirada del moreno en su nuca, todo el tiempo.

Y aún escuchaba el reloj, constante en su oído.

•--•--•

Una pequeña sonrisa se animó a asomarse en sus labios al encontrar la puerta que conectaba las escaleras con el primer piso. Un tibio aire caliente golpeó suavemente su cara fría al abrirla, y se dio el lujo de cerrar sus ojos un momento.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se puso a escanear el lugar. Se podía ver el lobby desde ese lugar, y junto a ellos estaban varios sillones de espera; una felicidad embriagó sus sentidos al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de salir de ese irreal lugar. Solo necesitaba encontrar la puerta que los llevara a las habitaciones de esta planta, y sacar a Sasori de ahí…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, avisándole en silencio que algo no andaba bien. Cuidadosamente buscó entre el apenas iluminado lugar, observando cualquier movimiento.

-Hola, chicos.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa. Suspiró pesadamente, en un intento de darse ánimos, y volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia el sonido de la voz.

Dejó salir débil un sollozo; sus ojos se querían cerrar, negarla la vista de la escena frente a ellos, pero el rubio los mantuvo abiertos. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron extremadamente insoportables.

Pein estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de ahí, jugando con un objeto metálico entre sus manos. Los ojos del rubio empezaron a dejar salir nuevas lágrimas, al ver la cara de Pein.

Los muchos piercings que adornaban su cara, ya no estaban, y su cara estaba totalmente deshecha. Pareciera que los habían arrancado de una forma brutal. Su nariz, ya no estaba…al menos la mayor parte de ella, habiendo sido removida junto con los piercings. Su labio inferior estaba prácticamente colgando de su rostro…y todo lo demás era…demasiado horrible. Sus ojos…todo el globo ocular estaba manchado en rojo.

Sangre manchaba toda su ropa, al igual que una gran parte del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Deidara no podía más. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y vomitó ahí mismo. El líquido quemando su garganta, y dejándole un horrible sabor de boca.

La garganta le ardía y no podía respirar. Que patético debía de haberse visto en esos momentos, en el suelo, frente a su propio vomito, temblando ferozmente, y llorando como un niño indefenso.

-No creo que me vea tan mal… -dijo Pein, con esa sonrisa tan común en ese lugar.

Deidara limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa, y miró hacia Pein. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta que lo que traía en la mano era una pistola. Cerró sus ojos y maldijo en silencio.

-Pein…

El aludido lo miró con superioridad.

-P-por favor…ne-necesitamos salir de aquí…p-podemos…podemos encontrar alguien q-que te ayude con tus heridas…

Pein rió con fuerza y Deidara se estremeció ante el extraño y frío sonido. Se levantó con parsimonia del sillón, y Deidara se sintió incapaz de moverse, de escapar.

-Pero, niño…yo ya tengo quien me ayude…

Deidara lo miró con ojos cansados.

-Solo le tengo que hacer un favor… -levantó la pistola, y apuntó a la cabeza del rubio con ella.-…y es matar a los que interfieran conmigo.

Deidara hizo un sonido de sorpresa y miedo. Le envió una mirada de auxilio a Itachi. El moreno no se movió.

-P-pein…-su voz estaba quebrándose, adrenalina corría libremente en su sistema.- N-no estamos haciendo nada…

Pein chasqueó la lengua y rodó sus ojos.

-Claro que sí. No tenían por qué preocuparse de Rojo, y aquí están. -los ojos de Deidara se agrandaron. Así siempre le decía Pein a Sasori; Rojo.- Perece que no entienden que no importan los demás. Yo lo entendí, un poco tarde…-tocó su rostro con fingida tristeza-…pero lo entendí.

Deidara estaba respirando apresuradamente, intentando pensar que haría, como iba a hacer que Pein no los lastimara, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos total.

-Y ahora deben morir.-les sonrió con sorna, y el rubio se estremeció.-Lo que no sé, es ¿A quién mataré primero?

Pein apuntaba la pistola alternativamente entre Itachi y Deidara.

-¡Oh, bueno!...-apuntó la pistola al Uchiha, quitándole el seguro.- Nunca me caíste bien, después de todo, Itachi.

Deidara no podía dejar a otro de sus amigos morir. _Ya no más_. Y con unas ganas salidas de la nada, se lanzó a Pein, intentando quitarle la pistola.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- le gritaba Pein, mientras forcejeaba.

Deidara sabía que era muy peligrosa su situación, y tenía miedo a morir, pero rendirse no era opción. Tenía que pensar en Itachi, en Tobi, en Sasori…

_Bang!_

…

Todo movimiento se detuvo.

Deidara intentó respirar, pero por alguna extraña razón, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. No quería voltear hacia abajo, por temor a lo que vería.

Sangre escurría del nuevo agujero de bala, manchando el piso con ese líquido carmesí.

Pein dio una risa fría y hueca, llena de malicia…

Nueva sangre salía de su boca, y miró a Deidara con un gesto de orgullo.

-_Bien hecho_.

Deidara se ahogó en un sollozo. Esas palabras. Sasori las había dicho cuando dejó morir a Tobi. Y ahora…ahora que mató a Pein…

Pein tosió sangre violentamente, y se dejó caer de rodillas, y luego cayó limpiamente de lado, en el suelo. El rubio miró a sus manos. La pistola estaba fuertemente asegurada entre ellas, todavía apuntando hacia el frente, sangre fresca resbalando del cañón, y sus dedos manchados al igual.

Sintió una mano agarrar la pistola, obligándolo a bajarla. Volteó a ver al Uchiha con ojos vidriosos y cansados. Itachi simplemente se quedó quieto, con la mano sobre las de Deidara, manteniendo la pistola baja.

Deidara dejó de apretar el gatillo, y dejó caer sus manos en sus lados, la pistola todavía en una de ellas. Su cuerpo temblaba, y su respiración estaba totalmente agitada. Sintió que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar sangre, en lugar de lágrimas, porque sus ojos le ardían en extremo.

_tic, toc…_

De nuevo, ese maldito reloj apurándolo. Miró el lobby, buscando la puerta que los llevara hacia las habitaciones. La encontró no muy lejos de ellos.

Intentó caminar, pero sintió que sus piernas en cualquier momento se romperían. Igual, se aventuró despacio, hacia la puerta. Ahora estaba completamente ignorando a Itachi. Como quiera, pareciera que estaba solo.

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de madera, que tenía grabado varios números, ya difíciles de leer. El rubio no les tomó importancia, y observó por mucho tiempo la perilla de la puerta.

Ahí estaba, solo un paso de abrirla, de encontrar a Sasori, y luego irse de ese lugar.

_tic, toc_…

El reloj le decía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que tenía que salir _ya_.

Deidara no se movió, el miedo a lo desconocido petrificándolo por completo. No quería entrar, y encontrarse con un Sasori destrozado, muerto o psicópata. No quería encontrarse con un cuarto vacío, pues eso le diría que en realidad, el _otro_ si era Sasori.

Y no podía ser.

No quería llorar más, no quería ver como moría otro de sus amigos. Solo…despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Quería levantarse y darse cuenta que solo fue un horrendo sueño, y luego contárselo a Sasori, y que el pelirrojo le dijera que no había nada que temer.

Tenía miedo, a que en realidad no fuera un sueño.

_Y no lo era._

-Largo y escabroso es el camino…

Deidara abrió sus ojos, y dirigió su vista a Itachi, sorpresa asomándose en ellos. El Uchiha había hablado por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

-…que del infierno conduce a la luz.- terminó.

-¿Q-qué?- alcanzó a articular el rubio, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

Itachi lo observó, y Deidara tembló por la inquisitiva mirada.

-Las cosas que quieres no te vendrán a buscar. Necesitas una inmensa capacidad para arrepentirte y encontrar el camino correcto. Las profundidades abismales del alma humana es un lugar muy complicado.

Deidara parpadeó con perplejidad. Esto que le estaba diciendo no tenía sentido en lo absoluto, metáforas complicadas que no alcanzaba a comprender su confundido y asustado cerebro. Y…habló. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿ahora decidió hablar…?

Al ver su falta de habla, el moreno decidió continuar, su voz más autoritaria.

-Imagina dos caminos. Uno de ellos está iluminado, fresco, y está en buenas condiciones. El otro es oscuro, con ambiente cargado, y prácticamente imposible de cruzar. ¿Cuál escogerías?

Deidara abrió su boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró y negó despacio con su cabeza.

-Itachi, no entiendo q-…

-¿Cuál escogerías?-preguntó de nuevo, impasible, pero el ojiazul no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante la fuerza de su voz.

-Y-yo, no lo sé…-empezó a sentirse mas nervioso, y se negaba a mirar a Itachi.-…e-el primero, supongo.

-Entonces no esperas encontrarte con nada bueno.

Deidara lo miró cuestionante.

-La vida te pone obstáculos, pruebas que necesitas pasar. Si el camino es fácil, y no representa complicaciones, lo mas seguro es que no valga la pena lo que está del otro lado. Cuando te esfuerzas, eres recompensado. La vida es justa, ayuda al que lo merece. Cuando llegas a tu destino, te das cuanta si te esforzarte lo suficiente.

-Y-yo…- Las palabras habían muerto en su boca.

¿Obstáculos? ¿Eso era este lugar…? ¿Un obstáculo para saber si merecía algo? ¿Acaso el premio era la vida…?

Deidara repasaba las palabras de Itachi. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo el esfuerzo que hizo, todos el miedo que presentó, todo el dolor… ¿Significaba que iba a ser recompensado…?

El rubio miró a Itachi y luego a la puerta.

Estiró su mano, dispuesto a abrirla… dispuesto a encontrar a Sasori… dispuesto a salir de ese lugar.

Pero la mano del moreno en su antebrazo lo detuvo.

De nuevo, ese horrible aire frío acarició la piel de su cuello, y volteó a verlo.

Itachi lo veía con una sonrisa.

Con _esa_ sonrisa…

-Itachi…suéltame, por favor…

Él solo apretó su agarre, enterrando sus uñas en la piel descubierta del rubio. Deidara dio un leve quejido ante la repentina brusquedad.

-Itachi…

-No puedo dejarte ir, Deidara…

…

.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**JA!** Tendrán que esperar!! xD

Cambian mucho de ánimo mis personajes, ne?? -.-U No me gustó como me quedó, creo que lo apuré demasiado. u.ú

¡Yay! ¡Penúltimo capítulo! Solo queda el final y el epílogo (aunque el epílogo estoy dudando en ponerlo)

**PISTA! **Ya, de una vez, ¿no? La respuesta está en el primer cap!! :D

**Gracias a:**

Bel CAB Ángel: Creo que algunas de tus preguntas fueron respondidas aquí (en este cap). Adoro como lees entre líneas! :D Si, en cierta forma son palabras importantes. ¿No has descubierto que está pasando, aún? ;)

katzu dei chan: No! No es una ilusión de Itachi! jeje. NO están en el mundo de "Naruto", es un **U**niverso **A**lterno. ;D

Oo.Sakura-sama.oO: Si, odio matar personajes u.ú aunque haya hecho una carnicería con todos en este fic xD Gracias por pasar!! :D


	5. Cierre

**(A/N)**

"_¿Te gustan los finales felices…? ¿Si? Bueno… … … … _

Adelante, les permito que me descuarticen y hagan lo que quieran con mis restos. Lamento el retraso, mucho…

Ultimo capítulo, ¿ne? Me sorprende cómo pasa el tiempo, dos meses, supongo. Igual, sólo queda el Epílogo. Gracias por el apoyo, y… **Un ultimo review no le hace daño a nadie ¿Eh? ;)**

Mis historias siempre van a ser así, **cada** palabra contando, cada cosa (por insignificante que sea) es esencial; no se sorprendan, el título lo dice todo. ¿Por qué llamaría a una historia "Ama no Jaku" si no tiene un significado detrás de eso, o una razón? El hecho, es que si la tiene. Sólo mírenlo, el primer capítulo; arriba, la explicación, _el nombre_.

¿Les he dicho que amo sus reviews? Pues es cierto. Si no fuera por ustedes, lo más probable sería que no lo hubiera continuado. Gracias a todos.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **Completamente UA (Universo Alterno)

**Parejas:** insinuaciones de SasoDei. Casi nada, realmente.

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias en este Capitulo: **Sangre, violencia, muerte de personaje…

**Conteo de Palabras: 4166 **(OMG!)

**Disclaimer del Doom: **Naruto no me pertenece. No apto para menores de 3 años. Requiere baterías. Flamable.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

-

-

-

-

-

"_Ninguna historia puede ser buena sin un cierre. Debe haber cierre, porque es la condición humana."_

Stephen King.

-

-

-

-

-

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 5:**

**Cierre**

-No puedo hacer eso.

Empezó a forcejear, intentando salir de su agarre. Itachi lo agarró por los hombros y lo tiró al suelo violentamente. El sentir del impacto del frío piso de baldosas hizo llegar a su cráneo un dolor agudo, y su mente daba vueltas.

-N-no…-intentó defenderse, pero no pudo. Itachi era más grande y fuerte que él.

El moreno lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y empezó a golpearlo con el suelo, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Y cada vez más dolor aparecía. Deidara lloraba en frustración, se sentía impotente. Volteó su cabeza. Un poco de esperanza se asomó a sus cansados ojos.

El revolver, el mismo que le había quitado a Pein, estaba a unos pocos pasos de él. Estiró su mano, intentando agarrarlo. Itachi empezó a golpearlo con su puño, en la cara. Un dolor inimaginable. Sentía su cabeza romperse, sangre empezaba a salir de su labio y nariz, y cada vez, se le hacía mas difícil respirar.

Itachi solo se carcajeó fríamente al ver como intentaba alcanzar la pistola, y rodeo el cuello del rubio con ambas manos. Deidara empezó a toser, y abandonó la búsqueda de la pistola, por intentar quitarse de encima a Itachi, intentar que soltara su cuello. Se estaba ahogando, _entre lágrimas y sangre_. Tosía más y más, en intento de aliviar la presión ejercida en su cuello, y, al igual que todo lo demás, fue en vano.

-¿P-por q-qué? T-tú d-dijiste…-se encontró incapaz de continuar su habla, y, derrotado, bajó sus manos hacia un lado.

-Niño tonto.- dijo Itachi, la maldita sonrisa que tenían todos en ese lugar, esa que hacía querer matarse a él mismo, presente en su rostro.- Lo dije, porque la esperanza es una venda, que oculta la verdad.-dio otro apretón particularmente fuerte y Deidara dio un lloro patético y ya sin esperanza.

Sentía su vida escaparse de él. Empezaba a ver puntos blancos en su visión ya borrosa. Y de pronto, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tanteó de nuevo el piso…

La alcanzó.

Un disparo.

Itachi se dejó de mover, y la presión en el cuello del rubio disminuyó. El moreno miró hacia abajo, en su estómago, la mano ensangrentada de Deidara sostenía la pistola, y sangre salía del nuevo agujero de bala.

Itachi redirigió su vista a la cara espantada del rubio y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue sangre, la cual calló en la cara del ojiazul. Se dejó caer limpiamente arriba de Deidara.

El rubio respiraba agitado, ojos completamente abiertos y con lágrimas y sangre recorriendo sus mejillas. Sollozó fuertemente, e intentó quitarse el peso muerto de Itachi de sobre él.

Cuando logró quitarlo, se alejó rápida y temblorosamente de él, mirándolo con miedo, vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Dejó de arrastrarse cuando topó con la fría pared. Mató a Itachi…

Primero Kakuzu, luego Tobi, Pein…y ahora…

Se llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, su cara entre las piernas, cubriendo un poco mas con sus manos, temblando con frenesí, su voz ya poco audible por todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había gritado, llorado, sentido…

No había caso ya de nada…y las palabras de Itachi hacia eco en su mente, de una forma anormal.

"_La esperanza es una venda, que oculta la verdad__" _Era cierto…estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose feliz por lo que iba a conseguir, que no observó bien. Itachi _habló_, y mientras hablaba, estaba _sonriendo_. Y estaba tan ocupado endulzándose los oídos con falsas esperanzas, que no se dio cuenta. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose (aún más) repetidamente con la pared, en frustración.

¿Y si Sasori no estaba vivo…? Solo le quedaba... media hora, cuando mucho, para salir de ahí.

De nuevo la palabra patético hacía eco en su mente confundida. Se dejó de mover, simplemente estabilizando su respiración con grandes bocanadas de aire.

Escuchó una risa hacer eco entre las paredes del lugar. No tardó mucho para darse cuenta de que era _él_ mismo el que estaba riéndose. Valla, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto loco…? Lo mas seguro fue desde que se despertó en ese lugar…o cuando vio a Sasori, tal vez.

¡Por kami! ¿¡Quién le podía asegurar que no estaba pensando como sus demás amigos!? Tal vez, él mismo era ya un lunático como ellos…

¡Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido…

Él también era uno de _ellos_.

Él había matado… (¡Deliberadamente!) a varios de ellos. Y también lo hizo por las mismas razones que clamaban. _Para sobrevivir_. Eso era. Todos estaban tratando de sobrevivir, de salir de este lugar…de seguro los demás también lo veían como una amenaza…

Pero…

¿Entonces por qué le dolió tanto hacerlo? ¿Por qué no tenía la misma expresión que ellos? Bueno, eso último no lo sabía…pero igual… ¿Por qué simplemente no se largaba de ese lugar? ¿Qué le impedía salir? Estaba ahí…tan cercas de él estaba la salida, solo tenía que levantarse y caminar unos metros y…ya.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Sasori era el "por qué". Atravesó todo eso por Sasori… Pero ¿lo hizo?

¿Lo hizo por Sasori? Mató a sus amigos, se negó a entregarse a la locura (si a su estado mental lo llamas cordura, claro), se negó a dejarse morir… ¿por Sasori? Oh, y la respuesta le cayó como una gota de agua sobre una superficie caliente, haciendo un extraño ruido, y evaporándose por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de vergüenza…

Fue _egoísta_.

Claro que siempre estuvo pensando en Sasori como la meta a llegar; Sasori y la salida. La sobrevivencia. Pero, por dios, eso fue…una excusa. Una patética y débil excusa para perdonarse a sí mismo. Algo para engañarse de su realidad. Una _venda_. Una maldita y sucia venda color rojo que cubrió los ojos interiores de su conciencia.

Sobrevivió, para no morir. Se negó a la locura, para eso mismo…para no estar demente, y no convertirse en lo que eran sus amigos, esos mismos que _mató_. Y los mató para sobrevivir, para no morir, para negarse a la locura, a la demencia, y ese mismo tormentoso ciclo sigue y sigue y sigue en su mente taladrando su cerebro con precisa puntería, _justo_ por encima de donde se encuentra su racionalismo, nobleza y todas esas estúpidas cosas buenas.

Entonces no valió la pena nada…

Todo ese sacrificio no fue en realidad un _sacrificio_. Fue instinto de sobrevivencia. Ese mismo que tienen los animales al nacer. Ese mismo que los _humanos_ tenemos al nacer. Ese que evita a ti mismo de hacerte daño. Ese choque eléctrico de advertencia cuando te acercas al fuego, y te dice que no lo toques pues te puedes quemar, y hacerte daño. Ese mismo que te dice que no te atravieses en una calle transitada por carros, pues te pueden atropellar. Ese mismo que te dice que ya es hora de salir a la superficie de la alberca, pues el aire empieza a faltar en tus pulmones.

¿Fue eso…?

Tal vez fue por eso… su esperanza se estaba doblegando, la venda de la que le había hablado Itachi empezaba a soltarse y pronto sus ojos estarían dañados con la verdad. Y esa venda que le sirvió por todo este tiempo, simplemente iba a desaparecer en cuanto se separara de sus ojos.

¿Y si la venda no era para evitar que te lastimaras…?

¿Y si la venda simplemente era _algo _para que siguieras hasta el final…?

_La venda era la esperanza_.

Entonces no la dejaría caer. La esperanza nunca moriría en él. No podía (_dejaría_) que eso pasara.

Sostendría la venda, le haría un nudo más resistente, y así, con los ojos cerrados, con su vista inutilizada, se burlaría de la verdad y la mentira.

_La esperanza nunca muere._ ¿O si?

Tal vez fue instinto, pero aún quería salir de ahí, y _saldría _conSasori de ese lugar. Sus ojos vendados le mostrarían el camino.

Y no tendría más miedo.

Dio un suspiro grande y abrió sus ojos (la venda metafórica en ellos) y observó, justo después del cuerpo de Itachi, la puerta. Se tragó un último sollozo y se limpió torpemente las lágrimas y sangre que manchaba su rostro, con su mano. Se levantó con pocas fuerzas, y por poco se cae, al sentir una ola de dolor pasar por su cráneo.

Itachi lo golpeó fuerte, de eso estaba seguro.

Miró hacia abajo, la pistola lo saludaba con sorna, pidiéndole que la agarre. Deidara le hizo caso. No sabía que había detrás de la puerta, y aún cuando estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, lo haría con precaución.

Tragó saliva y con el revolver fuertemente aferrado a sus manos, y con una nueva seguridad en sí mismo que no tenía los efectos adecuados, empezó a acercarse de nuevo a la puerta. Procuró mantener sus ojos hacia enfrente todo el tiempo, evitando observar el cuerpo muerto de Itachi.

Agarró la perilla, y la giró _oh_ tan lentamente, que ni siquiera estaba seguro que la llegaría abrir.

Pero lo hizo.

No…era lo que esperaba ver. Un pasillo, parecido a los millones que ya había atravesado. Era igual. Paredes amarillentas, con la pintura cayéndosele, focos parpadeantes. Igual.

Y luego se corrigió a él mismo. No era igual.

Este pasillo estaba, de alguna forma más angosto (¿lo era? Ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba engañando su mente) y no tenía ninguna otra puerta, más la que estaba (para su horror) al final del pasillo. Y unos grandes y pulidos números dorados lo saludaban:

157.

El cuarto de Sasori.

Solo a unos metros.

Y él ni siquiera podía moverse. Y cuando lo hizo, no pudo más que caminar tortuosamente despacio.

Un paso; _respira_. Otro más; _tranquilízate_. Un paso; _mira_. Otro más; _sobrevive_.

Su pesada respiración, se escuchaba con una precisión extraña; vapor salía de su boca. Estaba haciendo frío. Sus pasos hacían eco en un sonido molesto. Sus ojos completamente abiertos absorbían las imágenes con hambre, buscando cualquier fluctuación o cambio en el ambiente.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, y un aire frío movió su cabello.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo habían empujado.

Su cara impactó dolorosamente con la pared, y sintió un cuerpo presionarlo hacia ella. Una mano en su nuca le impedía sus movimientos. Un tibio aliento acariciaba su oído en respiraciones agitadas y molestas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-gruñó la aterciopelada voz de Sasori en su oído.

Deidara intentó patearlo, pero Sasori lo golpeó con la pared de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?!- le gritó.- ¿No crees que he sido demasiado benevolente contigo?-otro golpe con la pared, y un lloro de dolor por parte del rubio.-Te di tiempo… Ayuda… Oportunidades…-otro golpe.- ¡Y aún así no puedes entenderlo!

Sasori lo volteó para que le diera la cara, y Deidara lo miró con ojos celestes adormilados, sangre saliendo de su frente, labio y nariz. Los ojos de Sasori se suavizaron un poco. Levantó su mano y limpió un poco de la sangre que manchaba la mejilla del rubio con su pulgar.

-¿Quién eres…?-le preguntó en un chillido el rubio.

Sasori le dio una media sonrisa, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio.

-¿Quién soy…?- repitió el pelirrojo, burla asomándose en su habla.- Soy quien yo quiera. Estoy en todos lados. Puedo ser lo que quiera…-se acercó mas a la cara del rubio.- Puedo _estar_ en quien quiera…

-¿Qu-qué…?

Sasori suspiró, y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, con _inocencia_.

-Soy el que te dice qué hacer cuando no sabes…soy tu verdadera conciencia…la _verdadera_ que dice las cosas como son… ¿pensamientos malos? ¿Perversiones? Te diré que sí… pero solo es la verdad. Este mundo tiene demasiadas mentiras… ¿tú crees que lo mas importante es la bondad y todas esas tonterías de las que te hablan en la televisión o en la radio…? ¿De veras las crees? Deberías de abrir tus ojos. Si observas bien…ahí estoy. Siempre. Todos tenemos un poco de…_perversidad _en nuestras mentes…

Deidara cerró gruñó. Luego empujó a Sasori, más rápido de lo que se pudo esperar, y levantó la pistola, y ante la mirada incrédula y enojada del pelirrojo, la colocó justo en la frente de Sasori. Tomó aire.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez el mundo no es de color rosa, y que todas esas cosas no son reales…-una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla del rubio, enjuagando suavemente la sangre que se atravesaba en su camino.-…pero es lo único que tenemos.

Los ojos de Sasori se afilaron, y una sonrisa burlona adornó sus labios, y Deidara se sintió confundido al sentir a Sasori avanzar mas cerca y pegarse más a la pistola.

-Adelante.-lo animó sombríamente.-Dispara. Mátame... Mátame como has matado a todos los demás…- los ojos de Deidara se desorbitaron y sus manos temblaron. La opresión en su pecho se triplicó. -¡Hazlo!-le gritó de repente, transformando su cara burlona a una de odio, y haciendo a Deidara temblar por su repentina agresividad.

El rubio nunca bajó su mano. Tenía que hacerlo, solo…jalar el gatillo. Pero…

Sasori rió oscuramente ante la indecisión del ojiazul.

-Lo sabía…_no puedes_. ¿Muchos sentimientos involucrados, eh? ¿Verdad? -se burlaba de él. Deidara afiló sus ojos.- ¿Podrías…matar a tu Danna?- le dijo con tristeza fingida.

-Tú…-Deidara empezó.-...no eres mi _Danna_.

La sonrisa de Sasori desapareció, y por un breve segundo, Deidara vio como aquel extraño brillo rojo reapareció, y tuvo miedo; pero sabía que su enojo era más fuerte que el miedo. Por eso, cuando el ensordecedor sonido del disparo, y ese casi-inexistente crujido que se oyó al atravesar de la bala por el cráneo del pelirrojo, y sus ojos perdieron la vitalidad, Deidara no sintió remordimiento. Y eso se podía notar por cómo le siguió disparando, una, dos, _tres_ veces más, cada una dándole con precisa puntería en la cabeza; y aún, cuando no tenía ya balas su pistola, y cuando el único sonido que salía de ella era el _click_ que demostraba su desocupada cavidad; Deidara no se arrepintió.

Y así, aventando la pistola a un lado del camino, Deidara continuó su camino hacia la habitación 157. No queriendo perder el tiempo, a pesar que el temor a lo desconocido retumbaba en su pecho junto a su corazón, abrió la puerta sin titubeos.

Y ahora si dejó salir las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos; adoloridos y enrojecidos de todo ese tiempo, pues con esa visión borrosa pudo verlo. Sasori estaba ahí, sentado en una silla, cómo el muñequito de porcelana que siempre había aparentado ser, con sus ligeramente-largos cabellos rojizos cubriendo su inclinada cara, y sus manos amarradas hacia atrás en aquella silla de madera podrida en que estaba posado. No podía tener una vista precisa desde su posición, pero sabía que estaba bien.

_Lo sabía._

Corrió hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas frente suyo, buscando su cara con sus manos. Levantó sus frías mejillas entre sus dos manos, y un poco de miedo lo embriagó al ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y su piel era pálida; traslúcida, casi. Su corazón dejó latir por un micro-segundo, antes de que unos ojos cafés se abrieran adormiladamente y lo miraran con confusión y cansancio.

-¿Dei?- su voz estaba seca, como si no la hubiera usado por días, y era no mas fuerte que un susurro, quebrándose en el viento inexistente de la habitación; y aún así, Deidara no había oído algo tan hermoso como eso.

-¡Oh, Danna!- se abalanzó hacia Sasori, rodeando su inmóvil cuerpo por la cintura, la tarea ya siendo difícil al cómo el pelirrojo estaba amarrado a la silla; Deidara enterró su cara en la camiseta del pelirrojo, mojándola y ensuciándola, pero al rubio no le importaba eso. Sólo que ya estaba con Sasori, y sabía que ya estaba a salvo, por eso las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos; esas lágrimas que en realidad ya no deberían de existir, pues estaba seguro que la falta de agua y la constante pérdida de líquidos lo había secado, prácticamente. Pero ¿a quién le interesa sacar la lógica, cuando la persona más importante para ti está viva y a salvo?

A Deidara no.

-Deidara.- De nuevo la voz quebrada de Sasori lo llamó, y el rubio levantó su cara un poco y observó la mirada confusa del pelirrojo, los ojos de Sasori mostraban concierno y preocupación; miedo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. El rubio abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo.

-Y-yo…yo.- Deidara negó con su cabeza energéticamente, otro tanto de sollozos agrupándose en su garganta.- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien, Sasori!- volvió a enterrar su cara en la camiseta del pelirrojo.- N-nada está bien…

-Dei…

El rubio volteó de nuevo, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en cuanto recordó el tiempo. Se paró con torpeza ante los ojos confundidos del pelirrojo.

-¡H-hay que salir de aquí! ¡Pronto!- batalló un poco para desatar la soga que mantenía amarrada las manos del pelirrojo; vio con un escalofrío cómo quedaban marcas rojas y violáceas en sus muñecas por la presión de la cuerda. ¿Desde cuándo había estado así…?

Cuando la hubo desatado, Sasori se incorporó con cautela, pareciendo esperar un dolor que no llegaba, en su cuerpo. Deidara lo agarró de la mano y tironeó con fuerza de él, animándolo con desenfreno a salir. Pero Sasori simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor, y Deidara se dio cuenta de que había apretado sus magulladas muñecas demasiado fuerte.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó suavemente el rubio. Sasori solo le dio un asentimiento en comprensión, mientras temblaba levemente. Deidara lo vio, y supo que lo más probable fuera que no tuviera fuerzas, casi tanto como él mismo. Se acercó y ayudó a Sasori, haciéndolo rodearle el cuello con su brazo, mientras Deidara lo sostenía de la espalda, tomándolo como punto de apoyo al rubio. Sasori mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y caminando a ala par de Deidara, pasos torpes y cansados que se flaqueaban por el peso del otro.

La prioridad de Deidara era salir de ahí, y lo iba a hacer.

Medio-encaminó, medio-arrastró a Sasori junto a él, saliendo del cuarto, rápido. Por un momento, sintió que todo se quedaba quieto, ni su respiración ni la de Sasori se podían oír. Deidara tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada, simplemente rezando en su interior mientras continuaba arrastrando a Sasori.

Atravesaron el pasillo, y lo ultimo que vio Deidara en el, fue nada mas que un piso vacío; un piso en donde debería de haber estado el cuerpo del falso Sasori…vacío.

•--•--•

Un alarido de terror murió en la garganta del pelirrojo, y Deidara simplemente continuó con su vista al frente. Sasori miraba con ojos temerosos el cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi, que los veía con unos ojos abiertos exageradamente en el suelo. Su cara estaba completamente pálida, y sangre se asomaba entre sus ropas y boca.

-¿Qu-qué…

-Vámonos, Sasori. Por favor.- Deidara cortó la pregunta temblorosa de Sasori. El de ojos cafés movió su mirada hacia el frente con un gesto de terror que Deidara nunca pudo haber adivinado que pudiera hacer. Supuso que el temblor que le vino a Sasori después de moverse un poco, fue porque había localizado con su mirada el cuerpo masacrado de Pein.

El rubio no quería que lo viera Sasori. No le hubiera gustado que se quebrara en ese momento, o que vomitara como lo había hecho Deidara momentos atrás. Tampoco quería que lo cuestionara nada, al menos en ese momento. Se caería de vergüenza al decirle que él fue el que había matado a sus amigos…

Ambos levantaron sus vistas, observando las grandes puertas que significan la entrada y (¡oh! Gloriosa) salida de ese infierno. La sonrisa del rubio jugó por unos buenos tres segundos en su rostro, para luego desaparecer y ser remplazada por una boca abierta en, no sabía bien, miedo o sorpresa. Probablemente ambas…

Un reloj nuevo, de metal brillando como mil estrellas, adornaba la parte de arriba de la puerta. Pero no marcaba la hora, dios, ¡Ni _siquiera _tenía manecillas! Sólo suponía que era un reloj porque los números 12, 3, 6, y 9 estaban escritos en letra infantil con tinta negra.

Observó con terror y un escalofrío que el numero 6 estaba encerrado en un círculo manchado de color rojo, y por su experiencia reciente con este líquido, supo que era sangre. Y claro que era sangre, pues en el centro de este brillante y blanco reloj, alguien había escrito algo que hizo dar un alarido de terror a Deidara y Sasori.

"_Se __acabó el tiempo_"

-Perdieron.

Deidara volteó rápidamente hacia atrás. Por alguna razón, no podía ver nada. Estaba oscuro, y era una oscuridad extraña y misteriosa. Sintió a Sasori estremecerse junto a sí, pero no hizo nada, simplemente intentó ver a través de la oscuridad y buscar a aquella voz.

-Perdieron.-repitió de nuevo, ahora más cerca. Deidara seguía viendo hacia el frente. Dos focos a sus lados se apagaron, dándole más campo a la oscuridad, que se pegaba al ambiente. Sasori miró las bombillas fundidas, antes de que la oscuridad las tapara. Sasori volteó a ver al rubio, pero Deidara no se movía.

Esa voz era conocida.

-Es la voz de Tobi.- afirmó Sasori a Deidara.

-Hay que salir de aquí…-susurró Deidara, mas para si mismo que para el pelirrojo, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Vio como los ojos de Sasori denotaban confusión, pero ignoró la pregunta oculta en ellos. _¿Qué esta pasando?_

El rubio regresó a la puerta y jaló la palanca, y como había supuesto, no cedió. Estaba atrancada. Gritó en desesperación y siguió jalándola. La oscuridad estaba acercándose a ellos. Deidara sintió alguien junto a él, y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se dio cuenta que era Sasori, que lo estaba ayudando a jalar la puerta.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y supieron que era ahora o nunca. Con todas las fuerzas que la situación pudo haber creado, jalaron la puerta. La mano del rubio se resbaló y terminó cortándose, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.

Solo quería alejarse de la oscuridad.

Por eso, cuando escucho el suave _click_ de la puerta, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, y sus labios dejaron salir una mezcla de suspiro-inhalación profundo. Al abrirla, la habitación se iluminó por un breve segundo, pero fue pronto apagado por Deidara cerrando las puertas detrás suyo.

Estaban afuera, le dio una mirada a Sasori, que estaba de rodillas y manos en el suelo, jadeando, y luego volteó a la puerta de nuevo. Jadeando por igual, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de ver la puerta, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se volvería a abrir y algún extraño ser los volvería a arrastrar hacia adentro.

Deidara no le diría a Sasori que lo que vio en la oscuridad fue el rostro de Tobi, cubierto de brillantes y protuberantes pedazos de cristal, encajados en sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

•--•--•

Sasori pasó sus ojos cafés al edificio que se alzaba a lo lejos, aquella casa de muerte y sangre, que se había llevado la vida de sus amigos. Volteó de nuevo a Deidara, que estaba agarrando el teléfono público que había a unas cuantas millas de ese lugar, lo suficientemente lejos del hotel para poder seguir viéndola desde ahí. Agarraba el teléfono como si fuera lo más preciado que pudiera tener en sus manos; estaba hablando con el departamento de policías.

-Gracias…-fue la última palabra dicha por el rubio, antes de que colgara el teléfono (batalló un poco para hacer eso, sus manos temblaban y no las podía coordinar correctamente) y se volteara con Sasori.- Dijeron que vendrían lo más rápido posible…

Lo voz del rubio estaba ronca y sus ojos azules estaban hinchados y con una coloración roja. Sus mejillas, por igual, estaban rojas y frías. Sasori suspiró y abrió sus brazos en un gesto de acercamiento a Deidara.

El rubio se acercó y recibió con gratitud el abrazo de Sasori. Apretó su cintura con fuerza y enterró su cara en su cuello, más lágrimas empezaban a salir a flote, y no podía controlarlas.

-Shhh…-lo intentó calmar el pelirrojo, mientras mantenía una de sus manos en la cabeza del rubio, apoyándola más sobre sí, y su otra mano trazaba círculos reconfortantes en la espalda del ojiazul.

-¡Es-están muertos! Por dios…¡Están muertos, Sasori! T-todos…

Sasori lo apretó más.

-Yo estoy vivo, Dei.-le dijo suavemente.- Gracias por regresar por mí. Te prometo…te prometo que haré pagar a cualquiera que hubiera hecho esto, Deidara.

El rubio dio un sollozo y se colgó fuertemente de Sasori, su cabeza asintiendo fervientemente, murmurando pequeños "por favor, hazlo".

Sasori volvió a ver el hotel por encima del cabello rubio.

Deidara no se dio cuenta como una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en el rostro del pelirrojo. No lo vio, pero sintió que su agarre en él se apretaba. También sintió que los hombros de Sasori temblaban levemente, pero le atribuyó ese hecho a que el pelirrojo estuviera llorando. Deidara no vio que en realidad estaba riendo.

Y tampoco vio que los ojos de Sasori _brillaron rojo_…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

… … … ..._pues a mí no."_

;)

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
